Eveningstar
by SheDevil
Summary: Two of Hawaii's finest are kidnapped and "dragged" into Middle Earth for Sauron's evil plan, but are saved by our heros
1. Default Chapter

The lights came up in the theater and slowly people started to get up, leaving their empty popcorn and drink cups behind. Grace looked at Kari.  
  
"That was it?" said Grace.  
  
"Dude, Grace it's a trilogy. aka: you gotta wait another year or buckle down and read the book," said Kari.  
  
"F-ing A! you drag me to this "fantasy" movie and there is NO ending! What kinda losers like this crap!" said Grace as a few other movie-goers look at her with an evil eye.  
  
"Look lets blow this joint before you get us jumped by a hobbit or something," said Kari.  
  
The two 20 year olds looked normal. Kari was half asian with long thick black hair and brown eyes and a body like Lucy Lu. She sported only a tongue ring and no other piercing or tattoo. Grace had wavy red hair that was drenched in highlights from all her time at the beach. She was more curvy than Kari, jokingly they said she was a mix between Pamela Anderson and J-lo due to her trunk and front. The only sign of rebel she flaunted was her tattoo of San Srit word for "fate" on her lower back.  
  
Grace Jumped into the driver's seat of her Jeep wrangler while Kari, a little shorter had to almost throw herself in.  
  
"Grace, you really didn't to lift this thing."Said Kari under her breath  
  
"Shut up. You know we look hot in it." said Grace with a grin  
  
"So what is on tap tonight? Or should I say what keg are we tappin tonight??"asked Kari as they made their way down to the beach.  
  
"Some party over at Manoa ,"said Grace," You know me and those FRAT guys. And of course Keith and Sam are throwin a little something-something"  
  
Kari Sighed, "Grace when are you ever going to settle down??"  
  
Grace looked off into the Hawaiian Sunset and said ,"Never."  
  
"I knew moving here from New York was a bad idea,"Said Kari with a smile.  
  
"Bad Idea? Hey the only bad idea was that movie today,"said Grace  
  
"You know you are knockin Two Towers kinda hard there missy. As I recall after Fellowship, you read Lord of the Rings in like 4 days,"Said Kari  
  
"Yeah, but at the end it takes you back into reality. Everyone goes their own way and the fellowship dies. besides in memory and in their hearts. Plus I don't like the fact that Legolas and the other elves are in their "Winter", such a metaphor for the end of their time." said Grace  
  
Kari looked at her for a moment and smiled, "I keep forgetting you were an English major. And I think the movie and book kick butt."  
  
"Hobbit lover," said Grace 


	2. Rude Awaking

Grace looked at her keys and then to the beach. Stumbling over the sand she sat down on the shore and looked out at the calm waters and began to sing.  
  
On the floating, shipless oceans  
  
I did all my best to smile  
  
til your singing eyes and fingers  
  
drew me loving into your eyes.  
  
And you sang "Sail to me, sail to me;  
  
Let me enfold you."  
  
Here I am, here I am waiting to hold you.  
  
Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
  
Were you here when I was full sail?  
  
Now my foolish boat is leaning, broken lovelorn on your rocks.  
  
For you sang, "Touch me not, touch me not, come back tomorrow."  
  
Oh my heart, oh my heart shies from the sorrow.  
  
I'm as puzzled as a newborn child.  
  
I'm as riddled as the tide.  
  
Should I stand amid the breakers?  
  
Or shall I lie with death my bride?  
  
Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you."  
  
"Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you."  
  
Kari walked up and sat down next to her and said, "Grace, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course. Just Drunk and feeling sorry for myself," said Grace as she changed the topic quickly ,"It's it beautiful? Let sleep on the beach, kari. Remember when we use to do that when we were little?"  
  
"yeah at the Jersey shore. totally safe. You have always been a will to fight against," Said Kari  
  
In the brush around then noises started. A movement. The birds no longer sang to each other and a smell of dried blood clung to the air. Kari looked behind them and tried to scream, but her efforts were cut short by a hand. Grace felt a pain in her shoulder and the black sky went white.  
  
The jolts shook her awake. Grace opened her eyes and the lush green landscape went flying by. Her arms were tired and a smell so horrible was all around. To her left was kari, still unconscious and bleeding a little from her head also holding onto some monster of a person. Suddenly they stopped and she fell to the ground. The noises and screams were all around her but her head was spinning. She lay there for what seemed like forever and a voice began to talk to her. She could she a long beard and a man who was not too talk standing above her.  
  
"God?" asked Grace slowly. The man looked to another, one who was taller and had a goatee sort of beard and they smiled. Slowly the light faded. 


End file.
